Lily's Song
by aiden.c
Summary: Based upon Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song", a short glimpse at the Potter's life if they'd been friends long before Hogwarts. In four parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you recognize, much to my dismay. I also don't own Mary's Song, for which this is based upon, by Taylor Swift. I'm not that cool.

"Race ya!"

"Okay. One, two, three, GO!"

The two children took off down the street dividing their yards. They were neck and neck, with their short legs flailing and their hair streaming behind them, a mix of sable and crimson. The redhead pulled ahead a nose before the stop sign that signified the finish line, triumphing over her neighbor.

They doubled over, breathing heavily for a moment before she pointed at him declaring herself the champion.

"I so beat you. Don't even try to deny it!"

"Fine, you won. But I will win someday, when you least expect it," he promised. She scoffed and started off back down the street, skipping, high off her victory. He jogged behind her and they fell into step as they always did.

Down the street, a pair of parents socialized. The fathers chuckled, joking about the "inevitable" future of the children, how they were to fall in love and they'd have grandchildren before they knew it. The mothers jokingly scolded them, rolling their eyes and smiling good-naturedly. Despite their chastisement, they both hoped that one day the two families would connect with the union of James Potter and Lily Evans.

_*insertpagebreakhere*_

James stood below the great oak in the Potter's backyard, looking up as Lily conquered its branches. She found a suitable branch and sat herself upon it, turning to gaze down at James.

"I could beat you up, you know," James stated. "I'm bigger than you, and older too."

"Sure, James," Lily said noncommittally.

"I could!"

"Perhaps, but you wouldn't. Plus, you're fully aware that I could, and would, take you down in a fight if it ever were to come to that."

James just stood there, with his mouth agape in evident shock.

"Stop looking so surprised, you know I'm right. And close your mouth, you'll start swallowing flies," Lily finished smugly.

And James knew she was right.

_*insertpagebreakhere*_

"I'm going to become an auror, just like my dad," James said decidedly. "And I'm going to live in that house, right there." He pointed to the two story home across the street. "But I'm going to repaint it. That color it is right now is simply horrid." Lily giggled. "You're welcome to live with me," he added.

"Oh really? We're going to be married like our moms and dads and have potluck dinners with the neighbors?" James nodded and Lily laughed again.

"What sounds so strange about that?"

"If you're so convinced that we're going to end up married, then kiss me. I dare you."

James leaned over to Lily, who, in turn, shrieked and jumped off the curb, running away from the nine-year-old with puckered lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Listen to the lyrics of this song, they're adorable. I decided to run with the idea that James and Lily were neighbors and grew up together, thus sparking their undying love. I know that this is not what happened, but that's the joy of fanfiction, anything can happen! Part two will come soon, school is almost done. Just two more days of finals, then I'M DONE! Please let me know what you think, your opinion means the world to me!

With Love, Sadie


	2. Chapter 2

Things had changed, that much was evident. Since the celebration of Lily's sixteenth birthday, James had begun to see her differently. She was no longer that young girl racing through the streets. It was time to come to terms with the fact that she had bloomed into a beautiful woman. Well, not like she wasn't beautiful before, it's just that she wasn't a _woman_ before.

They were lying in the hammock behind the Evan's house, staring up at the shimmering sky between the leaves of the trees. They stayed in comfortable silence for quite a time, until Lily broke it.

"You're eyes shine. You know that, right?"

"Huh?" James shifted his weight to his arms so that he could look at her on the opposite end of the hammock.

"Like pretty lights. They sparkle," Lily replied contentedly. He sat, propped up on his forearms, just watching her. She really was beautiful. His lips parted in a slight smile as his hazel eyes locked with hers, a startling emerald.

Meanwhile, the Evans' and Potters stood inside, sharing a nightcap after their frequent barbecues. The fathers were looking out the glass sliding door, witnessing the scene unfold before them.

"I never thought it would actually happen," Mr. Potter said, pleasantly baffled.

"Can't say I did, either," Mr. Evans responded. He swirled the beer around in the bottle he was holding before continuing. "But I really hoped it would. Make sure he treats my daughter right." Mr. Potter simply nodded, preparing himself for a talk he needed to have with his son when they returned home.

The mothers just smiled as they always did, rolling their eyes. They shared a look and turned their attention back to the couple in the hammock.

All the while, Petunia Evans sat at the table, alone, fuming.

_*insertpagebreakhere*_

"It's late. We should head back," Lily said. She glanced up at the sky, where the moon had risen and was past its peak. James nodded his consent and they stood up. Lily wiped her dirty hands off on her denim shorts and reached over to grab her father's old baseball cap.

They started towards James' beat up truck, abandoning the creek at which they'd spent the last hours of the day and well into the night. He opened the door to the passenger side and stepped back.

"Your chariot awaits, milady," he said sarcastically.

"Why thank you, good sir," she replied, sliding into the seat.

James jogged around to the other side of the car, hopping in and turning the key. The engine roared to life and the digital clock started flashing. It read: 2:00.

"Yeah, we've got to get back," Lily repeated.

"Your dad's going to kill me." James pulled out of the dirt annex where he parked, back onto the barren road.

"Nah, he likes you. He would go so far as to kill you."

"I guess if I were to die, I'd prefer it to be for you. Martyrdom sounds kind of cool."

"Shut up!" Lily laughed, gently shoving him.

By the time the truck puttered to a stop in Lily's driveway, she was leaning against James with her eyes half closed. A smile was spread across James' face like peanut butter on toast. He softly pressed his lips to the top of her head, whispering "Lily, we're here." She inhaled deeply and sat up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lily said, her voice coated in sleep. She peeked at the clock and chuckled. "Or later today, I suppose."

"Get some sleep, beautiful," James murmured as she got out of the car. "Good night."

She trudged up the front steps and opened the door, pausing to wave to James. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and exhaled deeply with a smile on her face.

_*insertpagebreakhere*_

"Well, fine! Don't apologize! See if I care!"

"Good, because I'm not going to!" James shouted back at her. He turned on his heel, stomping off towards his house. Behind him he heard a door slam, accompanied by an agitated shriek. At this point, he couldn't care less.

What had he done wrong? It seemed like the only thing remotely questionable in his actions was the fact that he smiled back at some flirtatious cheerleader at the football game he and Lily had attended together. Admittedly, that probably wasn't the best way to respond to the situation, but did it merit this full-fledged brawl between them? No, it didn't.

As he sat in his room, the bubbling anger had subsided and he began to feel a guilty sensation creeping in. He remembered rumors floating around school saying that he was cheating on Lily, and was bound to break up with her sooner or later. The rumors couldn't be more far from the truth. They were most likely started by some jealous schoolgirl, dumbfounded by the fact that James, the most popular and arguably best looking guy at Hogwarts (aside from Sirius Black, of course) could be in a committed relationship with Lily, the nerd. They obviously didn't see Lily the same way he did.

He sighed and grabbed a pad of paper and a marker. By that time it was late, very late, but he still strode out the back door and positioned himself below her window with the pad of paper held out in his arms.

The moon receded and was relieved by the sun and he still sat underneath her window. His eyelids grew heavy and his muscles ached but he persevered. When the sun had risen high enough to flood her room with golden light, she woke. He saw the shadow of a slim figure walk over to draw back the thin curtains. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyelids drew back to reveal the emerald orbs she was known for, she gasped.

Lily had laid eyes on James, with his rumpled clothes and dark circles under his eyes. Not only did he look like he hadn't slept for weeks, he was holding a sign above his head that read "I'm so sorry." He caught her eye and turned the page. The next piece of paper read "I love you." When her jaw had dropped, he flipped the page once again. The final sign read "Forgive me?"

She nodded as silent tears stained her cheeks. The biggest smile she'd ever seen graced James' face and her heart swelled. Lily sprinted out of her room down the stairs, almost missed a step, out the door, and into James' outstretched arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Look who's updating so quickly? Should've been studying for my remaining finals... but oh well. You lot are more important. I finished writing parts three and four... when would you like me to post them? Let me know! It makes my day to see what you think, so keep that in mind as well. Special thanks to those who favorited and reviewed. Also, listen to the song that this is based on. ("Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift) It's seriously adorable.

Much Love, Sadie.


	3. Chapter 3

Their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had come and gone. It seemed as though an ominous cloud continually swirled above the wizarding world. Patience was taxed and trust was a rarity.

James and Lily strolled through the town, hand in hand, deep in conversation. Lily lifted her gaze from the pavement to the Potter's backyard and her eyes sparkled. She stopped speaking mid-sentence and her lips parted into a dazzling grin. Shaking her hand from James' grip, she took off at a run towards the old oak.

Settling herself on a sturdy branch, she grinned down at James. He laughed at her childish antics, slipping his hands into the pockets of his shorts. He fingered the velvet box sheathed in the fabric that held what he hoped would be the key to his future.

"Getting up here was nowhere near as easy as I remember," Lily commented. She rested her head against the trunk of the tree and sighed contentedly.

"Oh really? Has Miss Lily gone soft on me?"

"Certainly not. Miss Lily is just out of practice is all." James tightened his hold on the ring box. _Now is as good a time as ever,_ he thought.

"Lils, could you come back down to solid ground for a second?" Lily gave him a look, but obliged.

"This better be important, Mr. Potter. Getting back up there is going to be a chall-" Lily's jaw went slack and her mouth hung open in surprise. When she turned around, James was down on one knee, holding an open ring box in his outstretched hands. A delicate diamond embedded in a thin gold band sat on a bed of velvet, shimmering in the sunlight.

"Lily, I love you. I have since we were young, I just wasn't aware of it that early on. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you because you are the only person who makes me so happy that I can never stop smiling. So, Lily Evans, would you do me the tremendous honor of becoming Lily Potter?"

Lily had stopped breathing. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks and her lip was practically bleeding from being bitten. Wracking her mind for nonexistent words, she settled for an enthusiastic nod.

They bore matching smiles from ear to ear as James' trembling fingers slid the ring onto Lily's fourth finger, sealing their future together.

_*insertpagebreakhere*_

On a beautiful day later that summer, church bells rang. Despite the betrothed's claims that it was in everyone's best interest to make the wedding a quiet affair, the mothers got their way with a big white wedding. The entire town was in attendance, happily packed into the old congregational church.

James stood anxiously at the end of the aisle, awaiting the approach of his bride. He was being given a pep talk by his best man, Sirius Black, but everything he was saying didn't make him feel any better.

Lily wasn't in a much better state. She was pacing back and forth behind the double doors. Her father stood patiently, failing to comfort her in such a panic.

"What am I doing? I can't do this. I'm eighteen for crying out loud!" Exasperated, she collapsed and buried her face in her hands. Mr. Evans made his way over to sit beside his daughter.

"Honey, do you love him?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you think you'll ever love any other man as much as you love him?"

"No, but-"

"Then there are no buts about it. He's the one. And if things don't work out, which they will, I'll be sure to kick his butt for you. Though you've never had much of an issue with kicking butt yourself," he chuckled.

"What if he doesn't love me as much as I love him?" Lily whispered.

"Darling, I've seen the way he looks at you. You are the world to him. There is no possible way that anyone could love you more than he does, except for your mum and I, of course. And even we've met our match."

Lily nodded, lifting herself off the ground. "No time like the present, right? Let's do this."

The organist began to play and Lily walked down the aisle arm in arm with her father. She locked eyes with James, who looked like the happiest man on Earth.

The ceremony proceeded without a hitch. Lily and James said their 'I dos' and jogged back down the aisle, hand in hand.

_*insertpagebreakhere*_

"Well, it's not the house across the street, but I think I like this house better."

The Potters sat on their front porch in the love seat. Lily cradled baby Harry in her arms, rocking him gently. Their home in Godric's Hollow suited them perfectly. Lily loved the way that the sun would bathe the porch in golden light, the way that the late summer air was at the perfect temperature, the way that she almost felt free.

The family had been confined to their home since roughly a week after Harry's first birthday. A Fidelius charm was placed on the Potter residence when Dumbledore realized the danger they were in.

James was extremely frustrated at his immobility and restrictions. If Dumbledore hadn't taken his invisibility cloak, Lily was sure that he would've tried to escape. Lily was just as frustrated, but she refrained from showing it.

Following three years of fighting for the Order of the Phoenix, not participating in the war was a foreign concept to the Potters. On days when they felt particularly vexed, they'd sit out on the porch in the midst of the golden flood with Harry and enjoy each others company.

After all that time, James and Lily were still very much in love.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much to reviewers and favoriters and all that jazz! It might be a little longer for part four, because though I've written it, I'm not totally content. Also, I've enabled anonymous reviews, so drop me a line! Let me know what you think! In my search for the button to enable anonymous reviews, I came across the traffic tool, and now have a better idea of my audience, which is SO COOL. So, in your review, let me know where you're from! I think it's amazing that fanfiction reaches across the world :) Until next time!

Much Love, Sadie


	4. Chapter 4

As baby Harry reached age eighty-nine, he sat in an old rocking chair, oscillating slowly. His right arm was extended, his hand intertwined with that of an eighty-seven year old redhead.

Her gaze shifted from the yard to Harry. She admired his hair, black as night, and his sparkling emerald eyes. She'd been told numerous times how much he looked like his father, but with his mother's eyes. She silently thanked James and Lily for bearing this man, and the fates for sending him into her arms.

* * *

**A/N:** FINISHED! I'm still not totally satisfied with the ending, but here it is! Have you all been watching the World Cup? C'mon England, get your act together! You're a favorite to dominate and yet you're not doing so hot! Oh well. Please drop me a line letting me know what you think, and thanks so much to those who reviewed/favorited/alerted/etc.

Much Love, Sadie


End file.
